Carlos (Hop)
Carlos is the main antagonist of the 2011 live action/computer-animated film by Universal Pictures ,'' Hop''. He is a chick who has grown tired of being Mr. Bunny's lieutenant and wants to be the new ruler over Easter. He was voiced by Hank Azaria who also played Gargamel. History Carlos first appears at the start of the film, scolding E.B. for eating candy but E.B.'s father and Carlos's boss Mr. Bunny arrives and tells Carlos that E.B. was just taste testing the candy. Twenty years later, Carlos has grown tried of being second-in-command so along with another chick named Phil, he plots a coup d'état against Mr. Bunny to take over the Easter organization. After E.B. runs away, Carlos tries to convince Mr. Bunny to let a chick deliver candy, which Mr. Bunny finds funny. After E.B.'s human friend Fred is brought to Easter Island by The Pink Berets (who had been sent out to find E.B.) after he supposedly "killed" E.B. (though it was really a turkey) and is held captive and confronted by Mr. Bunny and Carlos about killing E.B. Carlos pretends to be upset about E.B.'s death, silences Fred (who tries to reveal the truth of the decoy) and seizes control of the Easter factory. Luckily E.B. arrives and confronts Carlos, but is immobilized in gummy candy and tossed into the chocolate bunny carving line. Fred and Mr. Bunny are tied up with black licorice and are to be boiled alive, but they manage to free themselves by eating away the licorice and E.B. survives by dodging the blades. Carlos, now a chick-bunny combination due to the magic of The Egg of Destiny (a magical staff used by The Easter Bunny), engages battle with E.B. and defeats him easily due to his size and then tries to lead the Egg Sleigh out with Phil directing with light up wands.To stop the launch, E.B., knowing that Phil loves dancing, improvises a drum session. Uncontrollably driven to dance to the beat, Phil provides the wrong signals, causing a crash and Carlos is subdued. After being defeated, Carlos is made to pull the Egg sleigh (now ridden by E.B. and Fred) and Phil is made the new head of the Easter Chicks. Quotes *No dancing on the job. It is forbidden. (Carlos to Phil) *A son is very difficult to replace. Difficult, but not impossible. (Carlos to Mr. Bunny) *It's called a Coup D'état. Which is French for Coup D'ètat. *The most sensitive chicks in the room may want to avert their eyes. Gallery Hop-photo-carlos-chick3.jpg imagecayeb.jpg|Carlos and Young E.B. imagecaacrh.jpg|Carlos as a chick/rabbit hybrid Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat Category:Animals Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Mutated Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Servant of Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Messiah Category:Magic Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gaolers Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Usurper Category:Brutes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal